Run
by reonhatoo
Summary: 8 students. Juniors in high school. All with one secret hidden from the others. It's May's first day at LaRousse High, and she is there to try to change her life and run from her past. What happens when she meets others with the same problem? Includes Poke, Contest, Ikari, and OldRival/LeafGreen Shippings. (DISCONTINUED.)
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**This is a new story I came up with, for my first story on here! All of my stories are going to be Pokemon based, and I really hope to finish this since I like the idea a lot! Rated T just in case. Has Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and LeafGreen/Oldrivalshipping. Hope you guys like it, my first fanfiction on here! ^_^**

 ** _August 25, 2016. LaRousse City. Morning._**

A girl of about 16 years old walked out of her house, looking quite nervous. She fiddled with a red bandana in her hair as she slowly strided to her school. Her NEW school. Her name? May Maple.

She came from Petalburg city, having received a Torchic as her starter Pokemon, (A/N: Their Pokemon will be there, but just their starters. So for May: Blaziken; Ash: Pikachu; Misty: Togepi AND Starmie; Drew: Roserade; Leaf: Venusaur; Gary: Blastoise; Paul: Torterra; Dawn: Piplup)

Of course, now it was evolved into a Blaziken, and it was pretty strong on top of that.

May kept walking until she realized she was in front of her new school, LaRousse Pokemon High. Only certain trainers and coordinators got accepted into this school, and May was incredibly surprised that she was accepted. Her family though? Not so much. They, especially her 14 year old brother Max, were not surprised at all, saying that her travels made her an incredible coordinator and trainer. She was nervous; she had lived in Petalburg for all her life, and made many friends there. She moved into the dorms of the school, and it was her very first time truly staying away from home and her family.

May took a deep breath and walked into the gates….until she bumped into someone and fell down with them.

"Ow!" The other person screeched loudly, having been bumped into the left side of her body. May opened her eyes and saw a girl with dark blue hair, rubbing her left arm. She had pale porcelain skin. The girl was wearing a pink sleeveless dress, with black ankle boots and a black cardigan. To top it off, she had her hair done with two yellow clips and a white beanie with a pink pokeball design. When she opened her eyes, May saw that this girl had matching blue eyes. May got up immediately and held her hand out to the bluenette, feeling embarrassed about knocking someone down on the first day of school, let alone a pretty girl.

"I'm really sorry! I hope you're okay. Please forgive me!" May desperately asked, hoping to not make an enemy on the first day. To her surprise, the bluenette looked at her with forgiving eyes and a kind smile, letting May know she was forgiven.

"Dawn! Are you okay?" May heard a voice yell in the distance, and saw a redhead running over to the bluenette. She was wearing her short hair in a side ponytail, while wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and white high tops. Her eyes were cerulean blue, like the ocean. May looked at the bluenette and thought to herself. _So this must be Dawn._

"Yeah, I'm fine! She just bumped into me, but she didn't mean it! Right…." Dawn trailed off, not knowing the brunette's name.

"Oh! My name is May. May Maple," May said, flustered because she wasn't paying attention.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz! And the redhead is my friend, Misty Waterflower. We have another girlfriend named Leaf Green, but she's not here right-" Misty cut in.

"You're that new student we heard about! It's nice to meet you!"

"Oh! I didn't know I was such a big deal…."

"Yeah! This school is hard to go into, so a new student is a big deal! There are only about 500 kids total that go here."

"What's your talent?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Oh, I got in for my coordinating…" May shyly responded.

"Amazing! We're in the same field. Misty and Leaf are in battling so it's nice to have another girl in my field." Dawn sounded excited.

"Hm, how come you're here so early?" Misty asked.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Principal Cynthia to get my schedule, a map of the school, and my dorm keycard….Problem is, I don't where she is…," May looked around worriedly.

Dawn and Misty didn't say anything, but dragged May by the arms, smiling all the while. May yelped, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to the principal! We're gonna show you around the school too!" Dawn declared.

They ended up in front of the principal's office and entered it, May fidgeting her bandana and blushing.

"Hi Principal Cynthia!" Dawn waved at the principal, while May gaped at her appearance.

This principal was relatively young, with long blonde hair. She was wearing a pale blue, sleeveless button-up shirt and black pants. To finish this ensemble, she wore black pumps. All in all, May could only think her new principal was gorgeous.

Cynthia gave a kind smile to the three ladies that walked into the room. "Hello there Dawn! And Misty you too!" She looked at May curiously, and May blushed profusely. "And you must be May Maple! Pleasure to meet you! I assume you would like to get your schedule and dorm equipment," She stated as she held out her hand, presumably for May to shake it.

May reluctantly held out her hand to shake Principal Cynthia's. "Yes, I'm here for that…."

"Well, I unfortunately cannot show you around the school or to your dorm, but I'm sure Miss Dawn Berlitz and Miss Misty Waterflower will be able to show you around, correct?"

Dawn spoke up, "Of course! Besides, I need to see where she is in the dorms! Especially since I don't have a roommate."

"Wonderful! Here is your schedule, dorm keys, and a map of the school." Cynthia handed May a set of keys and two pieces of paper; one had a map of the entire school, while the other had her schedule.

May quietly said thank you, and she and the other girls left. They all looked down at her schedule.

 **May Maple**

 **1st period:** _AP Coordinating_

 _Teacher: Fantina Melissa_

 _Room: 3208_

 **2nd period:** _Honors PreCalculus_

 _Teacher: Sabrina Natsume_

 _Room: 1101_

 **3rd period:** _Chemistry_

 _Teacher: Falkner Hayato_

 _Room: 2214_

 **4th period:** _Art_

 _Teacher: Burgh Arty_

 _Room: 2119_

 **5th period:** _Lunch_

 **6th period:** _History_

 _Teacher: Clair Ibuki_

 _Room: 1205_

 **7th period:** _English_

 _Teacher: Winona Nagi_

 _Room: 4216_

 **8th period:** _AP Music_

 _Teacher: Roxie Homika_

 _Room: P123_

Dawn suddenly spoke up, "Wow! That's awesome! You have the same coordinating, English, and History class as I do! And Misty has the same Art and Chemistry class as you!"

Shocked by her sudden outburst, May quietly said, "Oh! I guess we do…."

May then looked down at her set of keys. It appeared to have a red key, a tag with the room name, and another tag with her name on it in white letters.

"Looks like you're in the Groudon hall! And the same floor too, the 6th one," Misty exclaimed. "Why don't we show you to your room?"

"Oh...you don't have to if you don't want to! I'm sure I can find it with this map," May looked at the redhead sweetly.

"Nonsense! We need to show you our dorms! Leaf and I are in a dorm together, while Dawn's alone because her roommate graduated."

"Okay then, let's hit the dorms!"

The three girls walked to the Groudon dorms, and received many stares due to May's new student status. The boys gawked at the beauty of the three girls, while the other girls glared at them with jealousy, seething rage, annoyance, or all three. May stared at them with confusion, not knowing how her presence truly made others feel. She wished to get out of this hallway, where the stares of everyone made her feel like an animal. She bit her lip and led her sapphire blue eyes to the ground, remembering. Remembering what those stares led her to do. Remembering what she drowned in before.

 **This will have different POVs eventually, but right now I'm just keeping it in 3rd person. I am typing up the second chapter as I speak here. Have a lovely day, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

"We're here! The Groudon dorms!" Dawn yelped, which made May jump. The three girls entered the dorms and immediately went to the elevator.

"So, what floor is your dorm room on?" Misty glanced towards May as she spoke.

May inspected her key chain with the number on it, "It's on the 6th floor."

"Cool, you're on the same floor as us. What number?"

"Um….it says 628…"

Suddenly Dawn screeched and hugged May, making May jump up in surprise and instinctively push Dawn off.

"Wha-what's wrong?!"

Dawn jumped up and down, holding May's shoulders, "We're roommates! 628 is my dorm room! And Misty and Leaf are right across from us, in dorm 629! Come on, I'll show you!" Before May could protest, Dawn grabbed her wrist tightly, sprinting off to the end of the hallway. Misty rolled her eyes before smiling and running after the very giddy bluenette and the skeptical brunette.

"Dawn! Let go! You're hurting m-" May screamed.

"No time! I need to show you the dorm room!" Dawn yelled back. Misty rolled her eyes, again, at her friend's antics, while other people, currently settled in their rooms, opened their doors to see all the commotion. They all glanced at the three running girls, most looking quite annoyed and slamming their doors immediately.

However, two doors stayed open, those being from rooms 626 and 627. In each room, there were two boys. In room 626, there was a boy with chartreuse-colored hair and emerald green eyes, looking curiously at the three girls. He instantly recognized the bluenette and the redhead, but the brunette was quite new. He almost called out to them until his roommate walked and slammed the door, disgruntled by the noise. The other boy was a purple-headed boy with onyx-colored eyes. Unlike the other boy, he was much more quiet and serious, and did not like too much noise.

But, we'll get back to them later.

In room 627, a boy with raven hair, messy and unkempt under a red and white hat, opened the door quietly to see what the commotion was about. His dark brown eyes widened at the sight. He saw two of his friends, Dawn and Misty, running with an unfamiliar brunette with a red bandana. He saw how bewildered the girl looked, and focused on all of them before his roommate startled him.

"Ahh! Gary Oak!" Ash puffed up his cheeks slightly and sent a glare to his roommate, a slightly taller boy with auburn hair all spiked up. This "Gary" had dark viridian eyes and a mischievous smile on his face, chuckling after scaring his roommate and close friend.

"Aww, c'mon Ashy-boy! Don't tell me it wasn't funny!" Gary exclaimed. Ash silently turned away again and looked out his door, staring at the three girls with a face of confusion and marvel.

"Ashy-boy? What's wrong with you? You look like you're at an all-you-can-ea-" Gary's words were interrupted as he looked out the dorm room to see a redhead, bluenette, and unfamiliar brunette in front of dorm 428. He instantly recognized Misty and Dawn, but couldn't with the other girl. The realization clicked in his head, and he went outside to find out what this girl's name was. Ash tailed right behind him, wanting to know who this girl was and what she was doing.

"Hey ladies!" Gary greeted the girls in a friendly tone. Misty's and Dawn's eyes lit up at seeing their friend, while May shuffled her feet around and hummed a familiar song. She stared at the ground with her shining blue eyes, shy of these unfamiliar people. She barely knew Misty and Dawn, and seeing other people made her anxious.

"Hi Gary! How was your summer?" Dawn immediately struck up a conversation with the spiky-haired individual, and the two were chatting away like they spent every minute of summer together. They eventually got onto the topic of Gary Oak's grandfather, the one and only famous Professor Samuel Oak, and May noticed how Gary's smile slightly faltered. However, she chose to remain quiet on it, while Dawn remained oblivious to the change in expression.

Meanwhile, Misty slid over closer to the raven-haired boy named Ash, and the two started to quietly talk amongst themselves. May looked over and smiled at both pairs….until she head a loud _THUD!_. She backed away, only to see an angry Misty with a mallet looming over her head, and Ash on the ground, unconscious with a bump on his head.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-I'M GONNA KILL FOR SAYING THAT, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty sounded incredibly angry. Gary and Dawn noticed and held her back while Ash slowly woke up, sat up, and backed away from the hot-headed girl. He cowered in fear.

This was certainly a sight for May. _So that boy must be Ash. And spikehead over there must be Gary…._

Looking at the sight before her again, May tried to hold in her laughter. An angry girl with fiery eyes loomed over a boy who was cowering in fear, while their two friends held her back. It was almost like a book.

May finally exploded and started laughing loudly. It wasn't a shrill, ear-piercing laugh. No, it was a loud, but melodious laugh, one that seemed contagious. Misty's expression softened suddenly, realizing how much she thought she embarrassed herself. She blushed and looked away, while Ash slowly looked up at the bandana-girl. Gary and Dawn couldn't take it anymore, and started chuckling along with her. The other two snapped out of their states.

"HEY! What's so funny?!" They both yelled at the other three laughing their butts off. They wouldn't stop and instead laughed harder, seemingly at the foolishness of the situation. Ash and Misty glared at them. If looks could kill, they'd be dead over 100 times. (If that makes sense lol)

They just couldn't stop, couldn't stop at all. It was all a joke, all a joke to May at least.

"I-it's j-just that…." Dawn was trying to explain as her laughter died down.

"Y-you guys are like best f-friends! B-but she d-doesn't know that!" Gary wiped a tear from his eye as he clutched his stomach.

"It l-looked pretty ridiculous!" Dawn burst into giggles.

"Uhhh….." Ash sputtered and couldn't make any words, just looking confused. Misty was glaring daggers at them once again.

"If you don't shut up, I'll bring my mallet out on you….." she stated in an eerie voice. At once, Dawn and Gary clamped hands over each others' mouths. They stood there, frozen and pale over the girl's threat.

However, May hadn't heard the girl's threat. Misty loomed over the girl's head with her mallet raised and her eyes shone a brilliant cerulean, sparkling with rage. However, something held her back before she could slam the mallet into her head. And no, it wasn't a hand.

May looked up at the mallet with curious but worried eyes. Her face softened and she looked directly into Misty's aqua eyes. Her own sapphire eyes seemed to say, 'Please don't.' Misty's face changed into one that looked concerned, like a mother realizing she was about to hurt her child. She dropped the mallet beside her and looked down. _Is she ashamed?_ May thought.

Then, May looked at her and started giggling again. The others looked at her, perplexed.

Misty asked her, "Are you okay?"

May couldn't stop laughing for a second, until she managed to sputter out, "I c-can't believe you f-f-fell for t-that! AHAHAHAHA!" May burst into shrieks before quickly composing herself, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ahh, sorry about that! But you know you don't have to be ashamed of that, right? I won't laugh at you again," May stated as she put her hands on Misty's shoulders.

Everyone started to smile at May, before Ash suddenly asked her, "Hey, what's your name?"

May glanced over at the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder and kindly answered, "My name is May. May Maple."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Ash greeted himself in a loud tone, greeting, "Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu!" He pointed to his yellow buddy on his shoulder.

"Pika!" The cute electric mouse exclaimed.

Gary cleared his throat. "I'm Gary Oak." May's eyes widened. "Yes, OAK. As in professor Oak's grandson. Now I ask you May, what is a fair maiden like you doing here? I know you were accepted….but why did you apply?"

May notably stiffened and bit on her bottom lip, averting her eyes away from the spikehead. "Uh…..uh…" she couldn't say anything.

Dawn interrupted, "That's fine, May. You don't have to say anything, WHATSOEVER." Dawn glared pointedly at Gary while saying so, as he held up his hands in surrender. "Anyway, why don't we go check out your dorm room? I'm sure you have a lot of stuff to move in, and it's probably waiting downstairs!"

May let out a breath of relief, but looked at her questioningly. "But wait, don't we have school soon?"

Gary answered her question, stating, "It's the first day back-or here for your case-so the principal likes to give everyone a day to meet up with friends, teachers, and settle in."

"But wait, she asked me to meet her today since she said school was starting."

Gary chuckled a bit at the girl's cluelessness. "She probably just said that so you wouldn't have to go get everything tomorrow. Now why don't Ashy-boy, Misty and I grab your stuff from downstairs while Dawn shows you your room?"

"HEY!" Ash turned around, but Gary was already at the elevator, waving cheekily at him. Ash turned and ran to him, not wanting to be a step behind. Misty glanced over apologetically and walked quietly to the elevator, leaving Dawn and May alone.

Dawn finally spoke up. "Now that they're gone, why don't you check out your new room?" May simply nodded as she fumbled with the key to her room. She dropped it twice, her nerves getting the best of her. _Why am I letting a stupid door get in the way? I've learned how to use a key._ May thought that to herself, as she finally managed to shove the key in.

The door opened with a little click, and May stepped inside her new room. Or so she thought.

The room had light pink walls, with floral patterned curtains and blankets, a white desk with a laptop and books on it, and a closet that was opened. Filled with tons and tons of pink clothes.

"Uhhhhh, I thought this was my room…." May looked at Dawn.

"No silly! Your room is the next door over. I kept the stuff from last year in here." May looked at her, slightly appalled. "No no no! I washed it before you got here! Trust me, everything is clean! I got here yesterday!"

"Um….okay!" May said uncertainly as she opened the door to HER bedroom. She gasped at the sight of it.

The walls were already painted red, but everything else was empty. She saw an empty mattress and closet, whereas the whole room lacked what she usually had.

"Well, I guess I don't have to paint the walls!" May said cheerily. Dawn opened her mouth to speak, when someone knocked her door.

"Can we come in?" Misty's muffled voice came through the door. Dawn walked over and opened it. What she saw was definitely an interesting sight.

Misty was carrying two bags, filled with music and coordinating items. She looked perfectly fine, not even breaking a sweat with Pikachu perched on her shoulder.

Gary and Ash? They were lying on the floor, above the heap of suitcases-not that there were many. They were blushing furiously from carrying the suitcases on their backs and panting heavily. Of course, it wasn't that much work.

Dawn placed her hands on her hips. "C'mon! You guys are wimps!"

May exclaimed, "Yeah! There's still more stuff downstairs that you need to get!" Ash and Gary looked mortified and shouted at the same time.

"THERE'S MORE?!" The girls covered their ears after the shrill yells.

"Yes, there is. Now, why don't we come down and get everything and we can start setting up the room? After that, we need to go shopping to see if May wants anything else," Dawn explained. Ash and Gary's eyes dilated to the size of pinpoints.

"Sh-shopping? With girls?" Gary finally said. Ash just stood there, gulping.

"Yes Gary. Shopping. Now help us out!" Dawn replied.

The 5 of them walked down and grabbed the rest of May's stuff. Most of her possessions were for school work, but some were either for the dorm room or for her own usage.

May was hanging up and folding her clothes in the closet, Dawn was making the bed, Misty was adding the rose red curtains to May's windows, and Ash and Gary were setting up the brown desk May had. Once they finished getting the basic necessities, including a mini-fridge, they started putting pictures, trophies, and other small items that May brought with her. Gary was about to touch something in another suitcase when May rushed over and slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING IN HERE!" she said with hostility. Everyone in the room looked at her with alarm and curiosity.

"Why? What's in there?" Gary asked bluntly.

May cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's just that this has stuff that I don't like anyone touching. My bandanas, piano, and some other stuff….." Gary was about to protest, but May glared at him, looking incredibly fierce. He backed off.

To clear the awkward silence, Misty spoke up. "So May, do you want to get anything else?"

May looked at her. "No, I think I have everything I need in here. If you don't mind though, I would like to set up my keyboard. It's easier for me to do it alone."

They all quietly nodded and left the room. Dawn gave a worried glance, which May countered with a reassuring smile. Once her door was closed, May went to that sacred bag.

She took everything out and set them neatly. Well, except for that keyboard. She didn't know what to do with it, and just sat there. Pondering, she supposed. She finally set it up in the corner of her room, right next to her closet. It was no grand piano for certain, but it was all she had.

As if on cue, she set her fingers on the ivory keys.

 **(The Sound of Rain-BigRicePiano)**

It made her feel safe. Nothing could touch her.

 _But….what's missing?_ She thought.

She continued to play her heart out, not hearing her roommate return. She didn't care. She drowned everything out in the slow melodies of everything.

Her sorrows.

Her pain.

Herself.

She was free here. Right?

 **Woo, so that was a lot longer than the previous chapter. I promise I'll get into POVs soon! Just give it some time, I'm thinking of how the story will go as I write. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pale

**A/N: Yeah, it's been almost a month. I'm really sorry about that. I lost a lot of motivation for this, and on top of that, school just got really hectic. Finals are coming up soon, but I will be typing more as I study. Yay for POVs too!**

 **May**

"May! Wake up!" I heard a voice screaming in my ear. _Nyeh….it's so warm….I want to sleep…..Max stop….._ I covered myself with the warm cocoon I was under.

I tried to drift back to sleep, but something took off my blanket. I faintly heard myself saying, "Max….stop it…."

"May! It's the first day of school! You don't want to be late!" _Wait….that's not Max's voice…..who are you?!_

The voice continued, "Who's Max?" As I heard those words, it clicked. They weren't the words of my annoying younger brother, but rather my new roommate. I sat up like a spring.

"What time is it?" I asked her feverishly.

"Well, it looks like 6:30, so you still have an hour before class starts. I should warn you though, the canteen is practically filled with kids by 7:00. So you might wanna hurry up." Dawn said before bursting into giggles.

I immediately burst into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, packed my bag with my normal essentials, and applied some foundation and eyeliner in 5 minutes. So NOT exaggerating. (No sarcasm.)

"DAWN!" I screamed as I reached my closet.

She scurried over. "What is it?"

"Um…..I don't know what bandana to wear. Scratch that, I don't know what to wear AT ALL!" I whined.

"Hmmm, what's your favorite bandana?" She calmed me down reassuringly. I reached out towards my signature red bandana and looked at it. "I wore this yesterday…."

Dawn nodded, seeing my dilemma. "Hmm, I'll pick out an outfit for you, and you can wear the bandana! I'll just ask Misty and Leaf to grab something for us on their way down."

I looked at her, perplexed. "Leaf?"

Dawn realized that I didn't know who this Leaf person was. "Oh! Leaf is one of our friends and Misty's roommate. She's really smart and sweet. I think you would like her." I nodded my head and got my bandana wrapped around my head as Dawn searched my closet for an outfit.

Minutes later, at 6:45 AM, she stepped out of my closet, appearing dazed. She dropped what she chose for me and I looked at her. Nervous, I grabbed her shoulders.

"Dawn?! Are you okay?" I was worried. Was she having a panic attack? Oh Arceus, what do I do?!

She slowly turned her head down to me, and her eyes lit up. "MAY! Why didn't you tell me you had this many clothes?! I swear, I could pull an outfit for you everyday! Gosh…." I looked at her, exasperated. I shook my head, but laughed a little bit. We both laughed until we heard a phone.

"Oh that's mine." Dawn picked up her phone as I went into the bathroom to change. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe what Dawn had picked for me.

With my signature red bandana, I wore a simple long-sleeved gray shirt, white shorts, and a red cardigan. She even picked out some gray ankle boots. To keep it simple, I looked _GOOD._

Dawn went close to me when I stepped out, complimenting my outfit and telling me something.

"Misty and Leaf are waiting with our food in the lobby. Let's go meet them."

I nodded excitedly, actually WANTING to see Misty and this other girl. I figured she was like how Dawn described her. While we went down the elevator, I looked at Dawn's outfit. Her signature beanie was on her head, but she wore a light pink blouse, a pleated black skirt, like a schoolgirl's, that reached a couple inches above her knees. She topped it off with white ballet flats that had a pale pink bow at the end of each. _Not bad. Not bad at all._ I thought to myself.

I heard the little ding and stepped off the elevator into the lobby, glancing around for the redhead. I didn't know how Leaf looked like, but Misty's hair stood out above the rest.

"Dawn! May!" I heard a voice call out for us, and my face beamed at the sight of Misty approaching us. She carried two croissants in her hands. Behind her was a girl I had never seen.

She was stunning. Long, chestnut brown hair that reached her waist. Silky smooth. She had a white hat on, with a red ribbon above the rim, and a half pokeball design of the same color. She wore a cream colored sweater, blue jeans, and white converse. She wore a necklace with a gold leaf pendant on it.

She was the same height as me, without my boots, yet her frame was a lot more skinny than mine. But she wasn't bone skinny. She was model perfect. Slight curves accentuating the right place, making her appear taller and prettier than most.

But most of all were her eyes.

They shone green like luscious grass fields, twinkling with mischief and awe as she took in surroundings. Her mouth was curved up into a smile, but her eyes showed her true personality.

She was kind. Sweet, beautiful. More than I could ever be.

I was snapped out of my trance when the girl showed a couple croissants and an apple to me. "Hungry?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah!" I told her. I grabbed the food and sat down, while the girl sat down next to me. I glanced over at Dawn and Misty before slowly chowing down on my croissant. I savored the flavor and sat silently.

The girl spoke up. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Leaf Green, Misty's roommate." She held out her hand for May to shake.

I grabbed her hand as I smiled widely. "Ahh, so you must be that Leaf Green that Dawn and Misty talked about. I'm May Maple." We both saw Dawn and Misty walking over to them as I finished up my breakfast. Dawn was taking a bite of her second croissant as Misty looked through her schedule again.

"So May, what's your first class?" Leaf asked.

"My first class is…." I pulled out my schedule, "AP Coordinating! What about you, Leaf?"

"Mine is AP Battle Training! With the Battling or Coordinating fields, everyone starts with the same class. We have to go into the arenas for that class, and there are about 250 students per field. Of course there are different teachers. I, unfortunately, have Mr. Wake. He's very…..eccentric. Misty does the same thing I do, and Dawn's a coordinator." She explained to me.

"Aghhhh, this is too much to know! My head's gonna explode from this information!" I screamed. I hated memorizing information, unless it's a piece of music. I do better on the go, per say. I learn as time progresses, not on the dot like other people. I wasn't the smartest, but I could still pull through.

Maybe I was exaggerating, but knowing the different teachers and rooms and such were hard, especially when it was your first day and first time in the school and you're not familiar with the layout.

Dawn and Misty were laughing at something while Leaf smiled, amused. I sat there, confused as to what they were talking about. "So what's going on?" I asked.

Dawn answered, "Do you want to go downtown with some of our other friends later? In this school, there's not a lot of homework because of the classwork, so really we can do whatever we want at 5:00! What do you say, May?"

I had to control myself from smiling super hard. It was my first day and I was already invited to go shopping. _Wow, already? They barely know me. But I do need to get some stuff and this would be a good time to get to know them. Plus, FOOD!_ I agreed instantly and finally let out my smile. Leaf chuckled a bit, but it wasn't patronizing or rude. No, she was merely happy that I agreed.

"Hope you don't buy a bunch of pink skirts like Dawny here! We could use someone who DOESN'T wear pink on a daily basis." Misty joked.

We all laughed as Dawn glared at Misty. "Hey, what's the problem with that? Pink is my favorite color!" We all just laughed harder at Dawn's anger, seeing how foolish it was. At least, it appeared foolish to me.

I didn't know what to do. I never had friends at my old school. Well, that's a lie. I did, until…..that happened. It changed me. For better or for worse, I can't tell. I just….couldn't feel anything. _They left me. Don't fall for this. They WILL leave you._ I told myself. I took a look at the three girls laughing beside me. Misty was wearing a light blue jacket with white short shorts and white running shoes. Her hair was up in a side ponytail again.

They all looked good. Better than me. Better than what I could ever be.

The bell rang at 7:30. We all walked towards the arenas, right behind the Rayquaza dorms, AKA the teachers' dorms. As I looked up, I stared and gaped.

The arenas were GINORMOUS! HUGE! Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but the entire population of Petalburg City could fit into 1/4 of the arena!

"Wow! They're huge!" I marvelled at the sight. Dawn giggled a bit.

"Well, they have to be huge if 250 trainers are going to be training in each one at all time! Although, a lot of people train outside because it gives them more room," she explained to me.

Not another word was spoken. _Oh Arceus, what do I say? Thank you? Alright? What do I do?_

"May? Are you okay?" I felt Dawn's presence next to me and looked at her. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and her eyes were shining with worry. I suddenly realized how I appeared, or so how I thought I appeared to her.

Pale, sickly. Scared. Far from perfect.

I shook my head and plastered on a smile to her. She didn't look convinced, but pushed it aside. The double doors into the Coordinating Arena opened, and I was left speechless.

The walls were emitting a golden hue, making the whole place look warm and inviting. It had plenty of windows, filtering the corners with soft white light. It was cool, perfect for concentration. Soft, classical music played inside, soothing the ears of otherwise chatty students.

If stars in your eyes were real, I swear I would have the eyes of the whole galaxy.

It was so much more different than my old world! Incredible! And a lot more beautiful.

"May!" Dawn snapped me out of my awe. "Since we have the same teacher, I'll tell you all about her! She's Miss Fantina Melissa."

"Fantina?! As in the famous top coordinator and gym leader?!"

"That's right! She moved to LaRousse High at Principal Cynthia's request. Apparently, Miss Fantina is a good teacher, even if she appears to dislike teaching. She really doesn't!"

"Oh, well that's good to know…." Our conversation was rudely interrupted by the entrance of a bunch of teachers. Well…..just 5. I only focused on the one in the center. Fantina.

She wore her purple hair in 4 buns, which matched her floor length purple dress. It had white sequins and a little yellow, Drifblim cross pin at her right hip. She was gorgeous.

"'Ello there! My name iz Fantina, and velcome back to LaRousse!" she introduced herself as the other students cheered wildly. I covered my ears and gritted my teeth as the loud sound filled my ears. For 250 students, they sure make quite a lot of noise. Dawn must've noticed, because she started patting my back. Probably to calm me down. I relaxed at the touch.

"Thanks Daw-" I frowned at the sight. The person relaxing me was not my new bluenette friend, but rather an unfamiliar boy. He was around 5'9, and he looked….interesting. He had chartreuse hair and mint green eyes. While Leaf's eyes were luscious and pure, these eyes seemed almost teasing.

His outfit? A plaid purple and black shirt, unbuttoned to reveal an indigo plain t-shirt underneath. He wore dark gray jeans and green vans. Somehow, he made it all look okay.

I quickly became flustered and mumbled my words out. "Th-thank y-you.." I turned my back to him. Then I heard his voice.

"No problem, you sure looked like you could use some help. Although the other students are used to it by now," it sounded smug, like a "I-know-more-than-you" tone. I immediately became irritated and turned around to face this boy.

"Listen here you! Maybe they're used to it, but I-" I was cut off by a red rose to my face. I studied the petals. Perfect condition. Not wilted, in full bloom on the contrary. Bright as a cherry. I warily plucked it from his fingers, tenderly latching on to the top of the stem. My face felt like it was heating up to 1000 degrees, and I was bound to explode. From anger, embarrassment, joy; I will never know.

"Hmph, don't be silly. I gave you that rose so you wouldn't go off on me," he told me. I was red with rage.

"WHAT?! Who are you?! You have no right to say something like that, especially to a girl!" I freaked out on him. Poking him in the chest, I got very close to his face and was about to slap him, when….

"May?" I recognized that voice as Dawn's, and it was as if all my emotion just went away. I looked around, but nobody heard me.

 _Nobody….Nobody's around to listen to you. Nobody's around you. They'll never be there for you. You're in the wrong, Maple. And you know it._ I looked up at the chartreuse-haired boy in front of me. _What's wrong with you? You don't normally freak out like this. So why is this boy that you just met making you feel this way? Your emotions are coming back, May. They're coming back…_

I took in a shaky breath, never once looking the boy in the eye.

"May, are you okay?" Dawn was scared. She was scared of how I reacted after she called out to me.

"Yeah! I'm fine, it wasn't anyone's fault but mine!" I laughed nervously and blushed a bit, rubbing my pale arm up and down. "He was helping me calm down from the noise, but I guess I thought he was being a pervert," I lied right through my teeth. I turned around and saw he was gone. He disappeared.

Dawn believed me however, and smiled. "Oh, well if that's all that was, then I guess we can go back to what was going on! You didn't miss anything important, just follow me and we can head over to our class!" I nodded silently and followed her to one of the corners of the arena, still holding the red rose I received. I smiled slightly before sitting down next to Dawn, awaiting further instructions.

 **Dawn**

 _Who are you?_

That was my first thought today, which of course went to my new roommate. May Maple.

One moment she's happy and cheerful, the next shy and flustered, then after she looks like she wants to die. She seemed nice, and I want to be her friend. I want to help her.

 _Is it because it's scary how she's destroying herself, or is it scary because it's uncanny to how you are?_

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and composed myself as I sat down with May. Fantina was giving us instructions.

"Ahh, velcome to the school year! Today, we vill be showing off our appeals!" She clapped twice. "Let us go!" We all laughed at the lady's eager behavior. May and I stood up and grabbed our bags, which contained the rest of our pokeballs. ( **A/N: I know I said they would only carry their starters with them, but I thought that since their school was partially battle based, it wouldn't make sense.)**

"So May, what Pokemon are you going to be using for your appeals?" I asked my brunette friend.

She smirked at me, "Well I'll show you! Go!" She threw up a pokeball in the air, revealing a Glaceon. **(A/N: I bet you all thought I was gonna say Beautifly huh? Well, nope XD)**

"Wow, your Glaceon is adorable!" I approached the light blue eeveelution, where it jumped into my arms and nuzzled me. "Aww, I think you like me! Don't you?" I doted on the cutie pie. It continued to nuzzle me and comfort me as May pet the Pokemon on its head.

"Aww, that's sweet! Usually Glaceon doesn't like strangers, so this is a first." She informed me. I didn't take my eyes off the sweet and playful Pokemon as I brought out my own Pokemon.

"Go! Piplup!" I shouted as my beloved starter Pokemon came out of his pokeball. He shook his head and cried out sweetly. "Piplup, this is May! She's a new friend, so say hi to her and her Glaceon."

"Piplup!" It chorused. Glaceon waved a paw back at my Piplup, while May knelt down to him.

"Aww, well aren't you cute! Hi there Piplup, I'm May!" May introduced herself as she shook Piplup's flipper. We were interrupted by Fantina and her booming voice, inviting us back to her side of the bleachers.

"Alo, now I will call on someone to present! Hmm…." she tapped her pen on her mouth, trying to pick someone. "Ah, vill May Maple come up to present? I'm sure you vill do very well!"

Whispers formed around the crowd, as they had never heard of a May Maple and must've realized that she was the new student. With a deep inhale, May propped herself up and went onto the floor, next to Fantina.

"Ah, so you must be the new student! Welcome!" She patted the bandana girl's shoulder reassuringly as she walked away.

 _C'mon May, show 'em what you got!_ I thought to myself as May started her performance.

"Alright Glaceon, use hail, then sunny day!" May cried out. Glaceon made a huge hailstorm, then shot a ball of light as high as it could, almost blinding everyone.

 _What is she doing?! We have to be able to see her Pokemon!_ I was puzzled, but looked over at her smirking.

"Next, mirror coat!" Glaceon radiated a shining light, and we could all see it. Everyone's eyes sparkled as they saw May's Pokemon covered in an aurora of colors as the hailstorm and sun disappeared.

"Finish up with double team and blizzard!" Glaceon made copies of itself, while the real one emitted a furious cold breath, eliminating them as fast as they came. It was illuminated in a snow white light, making it glow.

"Finished!" Glaceon jumped gracefully onto May's left shoulder while they both took a bow. Everyone started clapping, while I stood up and screamed.

"Go May! You did it!"

She waved sheepishly at me and sat down at her previous spot next to me.

It was my turn next.

"Alright, Piplup! Spotlight!"

"Piplup!" My trusty partner exclaimed with pride.

"Piplup, use drill peck and spin into the air!" Piplup spun high into the air, and stopped when it reached its destination.

"Now! Bubblebeam!" Piplup spun in the air and let out a spray of sparkling bubbles, landing gracefully on one.

"Finish up with bide!" Piplup let out a burst of white light, temporarily blinding everyone. What happened next shocked everyone.

Piplup was glowing with white and blue light, shining as the light reflected off him. Everyone clapped, and I took a bow.

Everyone finished up the appeals, and soon it was time for us to go to our next classes. I didn't have any friends in any of my classes until after lunch, except for our favorite plum head. I had to introduce May to him, maybe her bubbly personality would rub off on him.

"Sorry May! I have to go to Chemistry now! We'll see each other at lunch, 'kay?" I told her.

"Okay Dawn! Bye!" She waved to me as she looked at her map of the school. I giggled a bit; she looked so bewildered, just like any new student.

It was eventually time for lunch. I grabbed my bag lunch from my locker, dropping off some of my notebooks along with it. I was skipping to the canteen, trying to find our old table. I immediately spotted the red hair of Misty, where she was arguing with Ash. Probably about money and Ash's love for food.

I saw down next to Misty and gave a lopsided smile. Eventually the rest of our friends came over to us….but someone was missing. I looked around the canteen, eventually finding her at the double doors from the main hallway.

She looked confused, afraid, pale.

 _Just like you._

I couldn't let her stand alone, especially on her first day. I didn't want it to end up going like my first day, where I sat alone.

I stood up and waved as high as I could with my short stature. "MAY!" I yelled out to her. She looked in my direction and her eyes widened.

The whole canteen became silent. You could hear a pin drop as all the students stared in May's direction. She walked slowly, as in disbelief. Misty, Leaf, and I shared genuine smiles, welcoming her to the group. She inched her way, looking around at everyone's stares.

Then she tripped.

And everyone started laughing. I heard every single chuckle, giggle, squeal. I hated every single person in the room, except for my friends who looked shocked. They immediately looked at the table May tripped by, and glared.

All I could see was red as I stood up on our table, not following their eyes.

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed out for everyone to hear. Despite my petite structure, standing at only 5'2, everyone heard me and looked at me strange.

"You think it's funny to laugh at someone being tripped? How many of you were humiliated on your first day of school? Do you think you're good by doing that? Huh?! Now leave her alone!" I jumped off the table and ran to May, squatting down to her.

She wasn't dirty, just a little shaken up. I saw a sandal right next to her. A golden gladiator sandal, belonging to the one and only bitch of the century. Brianna Wakana.

Her beady little eyes bored right into my eyes, not frightening me but simply filling me with irritation.

"Got a problem, Wakana?" I snapped.

"Why is that new girl sitting with you guys? Popular boys. I mean I guess you're all ugly, so it does make sense, but she's just making it worse!" She nasally laughed, while all the girls at her table chuckled quietly.

I wanted to say something, but my voice went oddly quiet as I could find nothing to say. It wasn't what she said about May, it was what she indirectly said at me.

 _You're ugly. Weak. Miserable._

I looked as strong as I could, but I was filled with panic and fear.

 _Why? Why would you do that? Why would you call me that? Do you hate me that much?..._

"HEY! Don't say anything like that to them!" It wasn't Misty's or Leaf's voices. To my surprise, it was Gary's.

Gary never spoke out like this, and I was seriously impressed. Usually he just let everyone handle the arguments. He was cool headed, making the rational decisions for us. He was one of the ones to calm us down, specifically Leaf, after we got into huge confrontations.

Yet, I guess he had had enough. Tired of their constant bullying and teasing, tired of our fighting back bullshit, tired of everything that made them THEM. Made them these girls. Us or the ones at the table, I won't know.

"You think that you're better by teasing a new girl? You think that because you say that stuff, it's real? You girls have probably grown up sucking on spoons and getting cuddles and kisses from your mommy and daddy. They never taught you manners and probably just spoiled you rich. So you think you're better than everyone," His voice was cold and detached, as if he was replaced by some inhumane entity.

No one at the table spoke. No one on the ground spoke.

Misty cautiously sauntered her way over and helped pick May up, while Gary grabbed my left wrist and pulled me up roughly. I growled in pain at his grip on my wrist and rubbed it.

"May?"

My ears perked at Misty's voice, which slightly wavered. I took one look at May's face, and my heart sank to my stomach.

Her sapphire blue eyes were a mix of emotions I knew all too well: fear, guilt, betrayal, alarm, confusion. I didn't know how to handle it, I was horrified because it was a simple interaction. Yet, something snapped in her. She didn't seem fragile, but I thought wrong.

May Maple, my new roommate, my new friend from a day ago, turned on her heel and sprinted away from the cafeteria.

"May! Come back!" Ash's childish voice called out.

I remained rooted at the spot, unable to process what had happened. I felt numb. Then, I felt immense guilt clawing away at me.

 _It's all your fault. They'll all run away because of YOU._

I felt my heart swelling at the thought of everyone leaving. I suddenly felt alone. I was burning and freezing, but I stayed in the same position because if I didn't, I would collapse from the sheer exhaustion of carrying life on my shoulders. I was supposed to do something, but what could I do? I was 16, still a kid. Yet I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't. It clawed at my heart and face, messed with my life, messed with how I felt. I felt pressure to be the best.

After all, I was supposed to be perfect.

 **NOTE: Again, sorry for being absent for about a month. On the plus side, this has 4000 words! I figure as I get into the story more, I'll have more words to the story. Do you guys like how I described Drew? Now the only thing I have to do is introduce a certain purple-haired trainer and everyone will be introduced. Next chapter, I WILL SAY, won't have May's POV. It'd be weird to start it with May AGAIN, but I do have a plan.**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
